Arthur Pendragon/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Arthur design.png|Arthur character design |-| Plot= '}} Arthur on his horse.png|Arthur invading Liones Arthur pulling out the Sword in the Stone.png|Arthur pulling out the Sword in the Stone Hendrickson meeting Arthur.png|Arthur present in front of Hendrickson Arthur offering his help to Hendrickson.png|Arthur offering his help to Hendrickson Arthur defending against Hendrickson's attack.png|Arthur defending against Hendrickson attack Arthur Pendragon fighting Hendrickson.png|Arthur fighting Hendrickson Arthur attacking Hendrickson.png|Arthur fighting Hendrickson Meliodas and Arthur teaming up.png|Arthur teaming up with Meliodas Hendrickson hitting Arthur with the elbow.png|Arthur knock out by Hendrickson through elbow Hendrickson touching Arthur's shoulder with his black flame.png|Arthur affected by Hendrickson's Hellblaze Arthur offer Meliodas to be Camelot Great Holy Knight.png|Arthur offering Meliodas to be Camelot Great Holy Knight Merlin taking Bartra and Arthur back to Camelot.png|Merlin taking Arthur and Bartra back to Camelot ---- '}} Arthur army on Albion.png|Arthur and his men climbing the Albion's arm Meliodas joining Arthur forcers.png|Arthur joining forces with Meliodas Elizabeth, Arthur and Hawk inside Perfect Cube.png|Arthur, Elizabeth and Hawk inside Perfect Cube ---- '}} Arthur cries for Merlin.png|Arthur crying for Merlin Arthur and Gowther after training.png|Arthur and Gowther after training ---- '}} Arthur and Meliodas cooking in the maze.png|Arthur and Meliodas cooking in the maze Arthur trying to defend Meliodas cooking.png|Arthur trying to defend Meliodas cooking Merlin mentoring Arthur in the past.png|Arthur recalling Merlin tutoring Arthur and Nanashi in the Fight Festival.png|Arthur and Nanashi paired in the Great Fight Festival Arthur, Jericho and Nanashi after Meliodas's death.png|Arthur witnessing Meliodas' death ---- '}} Arthur meeting Orlondi.png|Arthur meeting Orlondi ---- '}} Arthur devasted.png|Arthur devasted by Meliodas actions Arthur using Mumyo no Mai to block Zeldris' attacks.png|Arthur using Mumyo no Mai to block Zeldris' attacks.png Arthur using Deathpecker.png|Arthur using Deathpecker Arthur avoiding Zeldris and Meliodas.png|Arthur avoiding Zeldris and Meliodas Cusack controlling Arthur's actions with Resonant.png|Arthur being controlled by Cusack's Resonant Arthur piercing his heart with Excalibur.png|Arthur piercing his heart with Excalibur Merlin seeing Arthur's death.png|Arthur falling |-| Special Chapters= '}} Arthur as a kid.png|Arthur being blindfolded by Kay Arthur skill in a young age.png|Arthur skill in a young age Arthur fall off a cliff.png|Arthur falling off a cliff Bartra saved Arthur.png|Bartra saved Arthur Bartra speaking with Arthur.png|Bartra speaking with Arthur |-| Covers= Volume 10.png|Arthur Pendragon on the cover of Volume 10 Volume 15.png|Arthur Pendragon on the cover of Volume 15 Volume 31.png|Arthur Pendragon on the cover of Volume 31 ---- Magazine Special 2014-07.png|Magazine Special 7-2014 (Includes Extra 5) Issue18 2-3.png|Shounen Magazine 2-3-2018 (Includes Chapter 246) ---- Chapter65.png|Arthur on the cover of Chapter 65 Chapter78.png|Arthur on the cover of Chapter 78 Extra 5.png|Arthur on the cover of Extra 5 Chapter83.png|Arthur on the cover of Chapter 83 Chapter95.png|Arthur on the cover of Chapter 95 Chapter100.png|Arthur on the cover of Chapter 100 Chapter127.png|Arthur on the cover of Chapter 127 Chapter133.png|Arthur on the cover of Chapter 133 Chapter158.png|Arthur on the cover of Chapter 158 Chapter162.png|Arthur on the cover of Chapter 162 Chapter179.png|Arthur on the cover of Chapter 179 Chapter200.png|Arthur on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter231.png|Arthur on the cover of Chapter 231 Chapter234.png|Arthur on the cover of Chapter 234 Chapter257.png|Arthur on the cover of Chapter 257 Chapter285.png|Arthur on the cover of Chapter 285 Chapter336.png|Arthur on the cover of Chapter 336 Chapter339.png|Arthur on the cover of Chapter 339 |-| Misc.= nanatsunotaizai_twicon_30.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_31.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_32.png Anime Character Profile= Arthur - face.png|Arthur Pendragon Arthur anime character designs 1.png|Character Designs |-| Plot= '}} Arthur arriving in front of the Kingdom.png|Arthur arriving in front of the Kingdom Arthur meeting with Hendrickson.png|Arthur meeting Hendrickson Arthur revealing his face.png|Arthur revealing his face Arthur defending against Hendrickson.png|Arthur defending against Hendrickson Arthur blocking Hendrickson's attack.png|Arthur blocking Hendrickson's attack Arthur defeated by Hendrickson.png|Arthur defeated by Hendrickson Merling teleporting Bartra and Arthur back to Camelot.png|Merlin Teleports Bartra and Arthur to Camelot |-| Animated GIFs= '}} Merlin using Perfect Cube to protect Arthur, Elizabeth and Hawk.gif|Arthur inside Perfect Cube it:Arthur Pendragon/Galleria Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries